


Everything.

by kaileidohscope



Series: Parallel Universes | kaileidohscope's drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Angst, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: ✴Prompted by anon : kaisoo - "you mean everything to me."✴Timing : 00:23:07





	Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> ➡This are taken from and originally posted on my tumblr Timed Prompt series.
> 
> ✳What is the series "Parallel Universes"?  
> ➡Each drabble is their own story! None of them are within the same universe - unless, of course, specifically stated otherwise!  
> ➡These will be a mixture of kaisoo and chanbaek prompts only.  
> ➡Genres will vary, but the staple is soul-crushing fluff.  
> ➡You can send me a timed prompt / request via my tumblr (@kaileidohscope)  
> ➡If requesting, please leave your AO3 username if you'd like me to formally gift it to you once I finish it!

Jongin is beautiful. He’s absolutely stunning, with his lips pouted out, and the faded pink wisps of his hair splayed out wildly against Kyungsoo’s black satin sheets. His eyes are closed, long lashes meeting soft cheeks, and his brows are laxed as his mind wanders off into deep imagination and parallel universes. The sheets fall short of his shoulders, revealing expanses of caramel skin stretched taut over lean muscles and deep collarbones. He’s shirtless, halfway on his back and halfway curled on his side. His knees bump Kyungsoo’s shins, just barely, making the elder unwilling to move should he cause any disturbance. His cotton bottoms feel extra soft against Kyungsoo’s bare legs.

He should be sleeping. It’s much, much too early for him to be awake just yet, but Kyungsoo is too transfixed on the beautiful sight before him. Jongin sleeps so deeply, blissfully unaware of the eyes scrutinizing each breath he takes; the way his chest expands and deflates in a slowly, steady rhythm. And in this moment, Jongin looks so small. His broad shoulders seem compact, the sheets dipping down along the curve of his waist and jutting out at his hips.

Faint sunshine pours in through the blinds, painting them both in stripes of illuminating light and soft shadows that have Kyungsoo’s heart glowing with unspeakable warmth and affection. Never has he felt so strongly over something so simple, a man sleeping in his bed, curled in his sheets, serene and at peace. It’s calming, dripping through his veins like liquid relaxation. Jongin’s fingers fidget slightly, curling towards his palm before easing again. Kyungsoo takes notice of it; barely makes a noise as he brings his own hand to Jongin’s and carefully fits their palms together.

His hands feel like ice in comparison, and he soaks in Jongin’s heat like tears hitting paper; expanding and blurring beautiful cursive ink in the most poetic of ways. He brings his lips closer, silently, pressing a quiet kiss to Jongin’s knuckles that extends over several heartbeats.

He’s so in love, so in love. He’s never been so sure. He tilts his head down, resting his forehead against Jongin’s fingers as he shuts his eyes, and whispers. Whispers softly, delicately, like the sweetest of secrets.

“ _You’re_   _everything_   _to_   _me_.”


End file.
